The purpose of this contract is to provide legistical and technical support for the current and any future boards established for the purpose of furthering science and providing guidance in the disease areas for which NIDDK is responsible. At present, the three boards mandated by Congress are: The National Diabetes Advisory Board. The National Digestive Diseases Advisory Board, and The National Kidney and Neurology Diseases Advisory Board. Over the next 5 years the contractor will provide necessary services, personnel, material, equipment and facilities not provided by the government, but needed to carry out the functions of the board as described in their charter. The contractor will provide support for ongoing board activities. This includes providing support for board and subcommittee meetings, preparing the board annual report, and supporting the Executive Director and Board Chairman. Secondly, the board will support any social initiatives as directed by the board and the Executive Director. This may include conferences and workshops. developing or revising long-range plans, or other program support activities.